Harrys 5th Year
by Padfoot Prongs1
Summary: hrry's 5th year, has the marauders in it, weasleys, draco, nagini, voldie, etc. JUST READ
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter's 5th Year  
  
Summary: OK, well, this is basically about Harry & co. in their fifth year. Harry & co. meets some very interesting people, and Harry learns about his past & heritage. He also learns about Remus & Sirius's pasts as well. Voldemort, wants more revenge than ever. Romance is also in the air. Something tells us that this'll be a interesting year for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the gang...  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the wonderful owner of Harry & co. The plot is mine, along with some other characters.  
  
A/N: anything that's in BOLD ITALICS is Harry, or someone else's thoughts.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry forlornly did his potions homework, which was the only subject he didn't really like, besides divination, and perhaps History Of Magic. He flipped through his potions book, frowning. Snape always seemed to give the hardest homework, not to mention a lot of it. Who cares about some veritaserum potion? I won't be using it anytime soon... Harry thought to himself grimly. Finally, he finished his potions homework. He threw his book, assignment & quill into his trunk, flopping onto his bed. Looking at the ceiling, he thought about the events that happened last year. Voldemort rising,*he shuddered* Cedric taking the cup with him. Peter, drawing his blood. Cedric, poor Cedric lying spread eagled on the ground, a look of blank shock on his face, dead... BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! wha- Harry fell off his bed in surprise, looking at his clock, and realized with a happy anticipation in his stomach that he was now 15. He'd been 15 for 10 minutes now. He gave a wide smile, and got up. he turned towards his mirror to look at himself. I sure haven't changed much. He thought dully. His black hair was as messy as it had always been. His emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. He'd grown some, but not by much. He did, however notice with glee, that he had a rough, slightly dark stubble on his cheeks. He grinned to himself. Bout time! Harry turned towards his window, and perfect timing too. Hedwig, along with several other owls were flying towards his bedroom. He quickly opened the window, and stepped to the side. One by one the owls landed on his bed. Harry went over & untied his presents & cards from Hedwig, & Pig. He took his Hogwarts letter from one of the school owls, which gave a hoot before flying off. Pig, was flying around excitedly as usual. Hedwig had gone to her cage after giving Harry a affectionate nip, and was currently glaring at the small owl with malice. Harry gave a snort. He would have to remind Ron to give Pig a calming potion. He took another letter, and frowned. It had the Ministry's seal on it, which was that of a wand = between two intertwined stars. He shrugged, and set it down. He opened Ron's present first. He gave a grin. It was a snow globe, with a miniature Burrow inside, showing all of the rooms, all of the Weasleys doing something different. He set the snow globe down gently, after watching Ron fight with Percy, and turned his attention to Ron's letter.  
  
Harry,  
How're you doing? Happy Birthday from all of us. The whole family pitched in to get this made for you. It shows you what everyone is doing at that moment. Hermione keeps saying she's having such a wonderful time in Bulgaria. I don't know what she sees in Krum though. He's an idiot & from Durmstrang, you know? Have you heard from Snuffles at all? Mum made me tell everyone, her,dad,Bill,Charlie,Percy,Fred,George, & Ginny all about Snuffles. Percy was shocked, but said that it explained why he attacked my bed that night. Fred & George were all evil smiles. Tell Snuffles to watch his step if he ever comes across them, they won't leave him alone. Well, I have to go. Percy's yelling at me to help him find his cauldron report.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry gave a laugh. He knew Ron was jealous of Krum, which made him wonder if Ron was starting to fall for their friend. He looked at the globe once more, to find Ron playing Quidditch with his brothers & sister. Mrs. Weasley was cooking, while Mr. Weasley was commenting the game. He then turned to Hermoine's gift, and opened it. He smiled, shaking his head. Hermione had given him a book on; Nifflit Care By Millie Goshawk. He raised an eyebrow. What in the world was a Nifflit? He opened Hermoine's letter, hoping she would give him an explanation.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you like your book! I won't tell you why i gave it to you, so you'll have to figure that out yourself. Bulgaria is wonderful! I've learned so many things about Bulgaria & everyone that lives here, it's amazing. Viktor even took me on a tour of Durmstrang. It's nothing like Hogwarts, Hogwarts is so much better, Viktor agrees. Tell Snuffles I said hi. Ron doesn't seem to like Viktor anymore, I wonder why?  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry sighed, frustrated. Hermoine's letter gave him no explanation. Hagrid's gift, did though, when it gave a jump. he gave a small groan of foreboding. Hagrid always had a knack for picking out dangerous animals. he slowly lifted off the lid & peered inside. he gave a delighted gasp. A small ball of black fur was curled up. It peered at Harry through light purple eyes. it looked like a dog, but was smaller than a Chihuahua, and had a bunch of fur. Its tail was a small stump. It's front paws, had small, sharp, smooth nails. Harry picked up the small Nifflit. It licked his face excitedly, whimpering with happiness. Harry laughed petting the small creature fondly. He looked at Hagrid's letter eagerly.  
  
Dear Harry,  
This here is called a Nifflit, they're cousins to the Nifflers, but don't destroy houses if they're trained at an early age. This one here is a female, she was just born five weeks ago, and is five weeks old. She'll be easy to train, don't worry. That's why Hermione gave you that book. Looking forward to seeing you during school!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry looked back at his new pet, grinning happily. He knew exactly what he would call his Nifflit; Lily. After his mother. He set Lily on the ground, and she ra around excitedly, giving whimpers of curiousity, and giving a tiny yelp & high-pitched growl when she saw her reflection. Harry laughed softly, then turned to Sirius's letter & present.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? The Dursleys better be treating you good, or else they'll be turned into fruit bats if I get my hands on them. Moony says hi, and that he has a surprise for you. I'm doing fine, so don't worry. If you have any dreams, make sure to tell me about them. Tell Ron & Hermione I said hi.  
  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
Harry gave a roll of his eyes. He was happy that Sirius was so concerned about him. He opened up the package from Sirius, to find a silver necklace. The necklace held a small sword charm on it, with crystals set in the hilt that shone like fire in the light. vines engraved on the sword, read Godric Gryffindor. He gave a gasp. This belonged to Godric?! How does Sirius have it? He thought, both confused & shocked. Harry then looked at his Hogwarts letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
upon the certain circumstances about last year, you have been signed up for advanced DADA lessons. You shall be in the same grade level for regular DADA classes, but will have advanced lessons after classes on Friday. Also enclosed is your prefect badge, and a list of the other prefects.  
  
Prof Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Head Boy: Roger Davies  
Head Girl: Angelina Johnson  
  
Gryffindor Prefects:  
Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley  
  
Slytherin prefects:  
Vincent Crabbe  
Gregory Goyle  
Marcus Flint  
  
Hufflepuff prefects:  
Ernie McMillan  
Hannah Abbott  
Mina Lemp  
  
Ravenclaw prefects:  
Cho Chang  
Padma Patil  
Lesley Marts  
  
Harry fell off his bed, clutching his stomach & laughing hard. Crabbe & Goyle were prefects?! How stupid could someone be? Harry was really glad that Ron & Hermione were the prefects for his house. Cho Chang was a prefect? Talk about surprises. he said softly. He then took the Ministry's letter in his hands, wondering if he really wanted to open it. In the end, he knew he had to open it, so did.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
This letter is to inform you that the underage wizard law has been deleted. You are now allowed to do magic as much as you please. Any use of the Unforgivables will result in expulsion from school, and a week at Azkaban, no excuses.  
Cornelius Fudge, Minster Of Magic  
  
Harry gave a whoop, pumping a fist into the air. Nothing, and he meant nothing, could stand in his way of being happy right now! except-  
Fawkes the Phoenix. Harry stared at the phoenix with confused looks. Why was Fawkes here? He then realized that the phoenix held a letter for him. Harry took the letter, and sat on his bed, Fawkes coming to rest on his knee.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer is good. I hope you have gotten Fudge's letter. Everyone in London has gotten one. I have written you to tell you about a number of things. First, your cousin Dudley, has shown signs of magic, which we were not aware of, since his mother wasn't magical. He is, therefore, being sent to Hogwarts as a fifth year if he manages to get his work done for the years he has missed. Second, Padfoot & Moony are coming to your house to stay until you & Dudley are at Hogwarts. Another issue, which is of important, Mrs. Figg, is actually Arabella Figg. She, is the same age as Padfoot & Moony, and is your guardian. Padfoot will explain. Look for them in the next couple of days or so. Good day Harry, and enjoy your summer.  
  
Prof Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
Harry was bursting with excitement. He couldn't believe it! Things were going terrific so far! He put all of his cards & presents on his end table, and stroked Hedwig goodnight, giving her a owl treat. He put Lily on the bed with him, and fell asleep. Nothing could dampen his spirits now.  
****************************  
  
Harry felt as if someone was watching him. He opened his eyes blearily, and gave a gasp, sitting up. Dudley, what're you doing here? he demanded of his cousin, who seemed to be nervously shuffling his feet. Um... I received a letter from Hogwarts. They said I was a wizard. And That I'm going to your school. I'm glad, really. And I was wondering if we could be friends. I'm sorry for the way of treated you. he mumbled. Harry stared at his cousin. O- ok... I have some things to tell you, and to show you, also. He said, immediately liking the new Dudley. hey, look at my new pet. She's called a Nifflit. I named her Lily. He showed Dudley all of his gifts, and cards, and filled him in on Sirius, & his friends.   
WOW. So, your godfather is really innocent? cool! He seems really cool Harry. So, he & your third year professor are coming here for the summer? Hmm, i better be there when you break the news to mum & dad. And about the underage law & such. I have a feeling they'll be angry. Dudley concluded. Harry snorted, grinning. angry? That's a understatement, my cousin. The two laughed, and went downstairs, where Vernon & Petunia were already at the table, chatting. They were in the middle of eating, when Harry broke the news, carefully. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia? I've got some things to tell you about school & my godfather. First, the underage law for us wizards & witches has been lifted. I'm allowed to do magic outside of school. His Aunt & Uncle stared at him. Petunia steadily grew white. Vernon, a custard cream color. And, my godfather & his friend, who knew my dad, are staying here for the rest of the summer. Now, Petunia was turning red, and Vernon, purple. Dudley cut in. I'm a wizard, and im going to Hogwarts with Harry this year. Vernon exploded.  
GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HOW DARE YOU-THEM COMING HERE-DUDLEY A -A-WIZARD-DOING MAGIC NOW-COULD BLOW UP THE HOUSE-OUTTTTTTT! BOTH OF YOU! he roared, pounding the table with his face. His Aunt was hysterical. The two boys scrambled out, laughing hard. The doorbell suddenly rang. His Uncle stormed towards the door, and slammed it open  
WHAT DO YOU- WHO ARE YOU?! he roared. Harry exchanged a panicked glance with Dudley, before running to the door, and skidding in the hallway, Dudley at his heels. His Uncle whirled on him. WHO-ARE-THESE-HOODLUMS- he said between gritted teeth. Harry sighed. If you let me look at them, I could tell you. he replied in a irritated tone. Vernon stood back, and Harry gave a shout. Sirius! Professor Lupin! You're here! he launched himself at the two, almost knocking Lupin over. Lupin laughed. Hello Harry. having a good summer? Yeah, I'm fine professor. Oh, Prof- Remus, Harry, Remus. oh, ok.  
Remus, this is my uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley. Oh, this is Sirius, my godfather. the bear-like dog trotted into the house & in the living room, then transformed. Harry almost knocked him down, when he launched himself at his godfather. SIRIUS! he yelled happily. Sirius laughed, giving him a tight bear hug back, he looked down at him, beaming. You're definitely growing, kiddo. Hi Dudley, I'm Sirius. Hello-er-Vernon. He said, looking at the man with dislike. Uncle Vernon stared back, angrily. You'll do good to make sure that boy doesn't blow up the house. he snapped, clenching & unclenching his fists. Remus gave him a frown. Blow up the house, Mr. Dursley...? he repeated slowly, looking at Harry curiously. Harry shrugged. Vernon whirled on Remus. YES, I don't want him and his ab- abnormality blowing up my house like he did with my poor sister. he snapped. Harry glared at him. I only blew your sister up because she was insulting my dad, and I lost control .he said in his own defense, indignantly. Sirius tried to both frown & smile, Remus was coughing, and Dudley was having laughing fits, shaking. Abnormality? Right.. Sirius muttered, walking into the kitchen, Harry, Remus, Dudley, & Vernon on his heels. Petunia was outside, tending to her garden, not knowing that two more wizards were in her kitchen now. Vernon gave a glare of hatred towards his nephew, and walked outside. Dudley, come on. He growled. Dudley sighed, but followed his father outside.  
  
Remus scowled, while Sirius glared at the place Vernon Dursley had just stood. Is he always like that? Remus & Sirius both said in angry growls, looking at Harry. Harry nodded. Yeah. He gets worse if I-er- accidentally do magic, or say anything remotely about Hogwarts or magic.  
DONT YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAOUT YOUR ABNORMAL LIFE OR FRIENDS! his uncle's voice boomed from outside. Harry rolled his eyes. Oh, shut-up. he grumbled. Sirius frowned. I.dont.like.him. Harry grinned. You'll hate Aunt petunia even worse. You two hungry?  
Yeah, I don't expect your aunt to cook us anything though. Remus replied. Harry laughed. Aunt Petunia doesn't make the food, I do. he said, rummaging through the cabinets for something to make. Sirius & Remus exchanged glances. How long have you been doing this for? Harry shrugged. Ever since I could remember. Trust me, i do alot of things around here, and that most likely won't change. he said, taking out eggs & bacon & throwing them on the stove. His uncle walked in. Get breakfast started. And don't think your chores will be done for you just because these two are here! he growled. Harry grunted. As if i expected that to happen. he said sarcastically to himself. WHAT WAS THAT?! his uncle snarled.  
I. SAID, I didn't expect that to happen. he said as calmly as he could. The phone rang as Harry set the table & put food on the table. I'll get it. he said, answering the phone.  
  
Hello?  
How dare you talk like that boy! put your hard-working Uncle on, now! a voice boomed.  
Harry held the phone at arms length. Aunt Marge is on the phone, and she wants to talk to you! he called to his Uncle.  
stop shouting boy! Both his uncle & aunt roared. Harry threw the phone to his uncle, and sat down, and began eating. I never knew Vernon much, but I know Petunia was a real jerk, she lived at Hogwarts for awhile, ever since our first year, and moved out when she turned seventeen. said Sirius softly. Harry chuckled. I doubt she's changed. Remus smiled slyly. So, you blew up your aunt? why? Harry blushed. Cause she insulted my dad. he replied. The front door opened, just as Vernon put down the receiver. Marge is coming by train today, for three days. he said. Petunia gasped and shrieked when she saw the two adult wizards. YOU! she snarled at them both. The two smiled back sweetly. Hullo dearest Pettie. I see you haven't changed much. Sirius replied. AHH, YES, the idiot Black. she spat at him Oh, wow, if it isn't horseface back from the grave. he shot back. Harry watched with amusement. Aunt Pettie-er-Petunia- I made breakfast. he cut in. She looked at him, eyes glittering. Marge is coming. They're to be with you? They have to be in her company as well. And if you even try to blow her up-  
I wont blow her up if she doesn't insult my friends. he snapped, his glass of juice starting to foam. Harry, calm down. said Remus, putting a hand on his shoulders. oh, sorry. He said, wolfing down the rest of his bacon. I'll be upstairs, going to get my wand. he said. Sirius smirked. That's the same thing Lily would say, just as an excuse to use magic. Always could worm her way out of trouble. Remus finished. The two cleared their own plates, before trudging upstairs, and into Harry's room. augh, Lily ,no! Don't dig, no girl. When they entered, they saw a plain, boring white room. Hedwig's cage was perched on his desk, his trunk in the middle of the room. Hedwig, was perched on top of her cage, looking around.  
  
Harry was under his bed, searching for something. gotcha! he shouted, wiggling out, and standing up, his Nifflit Lily in his hands. Sirius, Remus, I'd like you to meet lily, my Nifflit. five weeks old, Hagrid gave her to me. He explained. The three sat down, and began talking.  
  
The door seemed to open, and steps making their way towards Harry's room, heavy and shaking the house.Harry whitened. Marge. he said. HURRY- hide my-  
HERE'S THE GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY! LAZING AROUND! a voice said.  
Marge stood in the doorway, glaring at her nephew. don't just stand there, get downstairs now! she snapped. Harry sighed, and went to get up. Sirius stood up also, holding onto his shoulder. I don't think so. He'll be relaxing while we're here, and not doing chores for you, or anyone else here, for that matter. You want something to eat? Make it yourself. Remus declared, finishing Sirius's sentence. Harry almost burst out laughing, but then frowned angrily.  
  
HMPH, just like his father, i suppose. I'll bet his father was an unemployed scoundrel. who probably drank, and laid around all day, while his-  
  
he didn't Harry snapped, glaring at her. just-shut up and get out. he said through gritted teeth.  
she turned red. hush boy, and don't you dare speak to me like that! your aunt & uncle are hard working & decent, while your parents were bad blood! had a scrawny runt like you! your father was probably as lazy, disrespectful, unemployed, and your mother, some dirty, self-centered-  
BAM!  
there was suddenly a large hole where two walls had just been. Sirius & Remus were staring at him.  
Now Harry, you should've let us help you! said Remus scolding him.  
His uncle suddenly shot up the stairs, his face beet purple with rage.  
you're-going-to-get-it-now-boy- he snarled, raising a fist to hit his nephew, but Sirius cursed him. Get that disgusting woman you call nice out of here, and don't you EVER raise anything towards my family, and godson, ever again unless you want me to teach you a very frightening lesson. Sirius said, growling.  
  
After that, Vernon & Petunia treated Sirius, & Remus with respect. Finally, the day came for Dudley & Harry to go back to Hogwarts. Vernon, had been ignoring Harry, but gave him glares & sneers whenever he passed by. With Remus, & especially Sirius, he didn't dare do anything to his nephew; he knew what both men were capable of, not to mention his nephew!  
  
Harry was in his room, packing up his school things in a hurry, joyful that he was finally going back to Hogwarts. Dudley had gotten his things also, and was already packed up. Remus came in, grinning. Harry, someone is waiting for you downstairs. he said, winking at him. Harry tilted his head, frowning. He got up, and walked downstairs to find all of the Weasleys there, Hermione also. Surprisingly enough, Neville was there for some reason also. Ron? Hermione? Neville? uh... Everyone?! he stammered, shocked. Ron snorted. Don't get all surprised on us. Heard you got a Nifflit from Hagrid. He sent Mione & I one too. He let down a cream-colored Nifflit, which promptly started barking excitedly. Harry laughed. Lemme get Lily. he said, running upstairs, coming back down with Lily in his arm. He set her down also. Lily & Ron's Nifflit began chasing each other playfully. Everyone chuckled. Three booming barks, louder than Fangs, came from the stairs, and a bear-like, grim-look-alike black dog bounded down the steps, taking a leaping jump, and landed on Ron, knocking him over, & promptly started licking him frantically. Harry sniggered as Ron yelped.  
hey! Snuffles! off! SNUFFLES! I'LL CALL YOU SNUGGLES IF YOU DON'T GET OFF NOW! he yelled. Sirius got off of him, but did the same thing to Hermione, who threatened to turn him into a frog if he didn't calm down. The Weasleys were laughing uncontrollably. Remus came down lugging both trunks, and Hedwig's cage. He rolled his eyes at Sirius. Transform already Padfoot. They know it's you. He said, with a smile on his face. Sirius ignored him. Oh, so that's how you want to play, eh... Snuggles? he said slyly, patting him on the head. Good Snuggles, that's a good boy... he cooed annoyingly. Sirius pulled the hem of his pants, growling while shaking his head. Remus laughed. Transform, or I won't stop. he threatened. Sirius gave a exasperated bark before transforming. What is this, threaten-Sirius-Day? he exclaimed, throwing up his hands, even though he was grinning.  
  
Everyone yelled, and pointed their wands at him. Sirius snorted. Yah Moony, they really know about me. He said sarcastically.  
Put your wands away, he's innocent! Ron exclaimed in a waspish way. His family looked at him as if he was crazy. Ron sighed. He's innocent, for crying out loud. he repeated, irritated. Slowly, they all put their wands down, an Sirius smiled. Thank you, I don't exactly feel like having wands pointed at me all day. he said. Remus growled. Well, c'mon! Onto the station already! he said.   
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Weasleys, Remus, & Sirius met at the station early. Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Neville slid through the barrier casually. The scarlet Hogwarts train sat, waiting for its passengers. Ron turned around. Bye Mum, dad. Everyone. Bye Remus & Snuggles-er, sorry- Snuffles I mean. Ron boarded the train, taking Harry's things with him too. Harry turned towards the Weasleys, smiling. Thanks for coming to the Dursleys. They certainly won't know what to do now that their sweet Duddy-  
shut up Harry! Dudley hissed  
Fred & George sniggered.  
Duddykins around. Harry yelled, giving them all hugs, and running into the train, laughing while Dudley chased him. He entered their usual compartment, flopping onto a seat, out of breath. Ron looked up from his game of chess with Neville, who was, miraculously, holding up. Whats up? Ron said curiously.  
Just got chased by Dudley for calling him Duddykins in front of your family. Harry replied innocently. Neville burst out laughing, while Ron sniggered. Dudley came in, shaking his head. Dork. he snapped playfully, before walking out to make friends. Harry, want to play a game of exploding snap? Neville asked. Harry nodded. Hermione, who had been buried in her 5th year transfiguration book, surprisingly joined them.  
  
Through all of this, they didn't realize a large snake, curled underneath one of the seats, watching them quietly, before, with a low hiss, disappearing quite suddenly.  
  
Well? What was the boy & his little friends doing, my dear Nagini?  
  
nothinggg my lorddd. a low hiss replies  
  
Hmph. They said nothing valuable? Hm.. Keep watching them, my dear Nagini. We will, get the boy this time.  
  
Yesss masterrrr...  
**********************************************************************************  
A/N:  
SO? YOU GUYS LIKE? PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF THIS IS INTERESTING OR NOT! OH, ABOUT THE MARGE THING? MINISTRY WIZARDS CAME & MODIFIED HER MEMORY(AGAIN! BAD HARRY!*EVIL GRIN*) YES, SIRIUS WAS HIDING, ALONG WITH REMUS. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE SO FAR! REMEMBER:  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  



	2. Hogwarts & A Dream

iA/N: OKEY DAY, here's the third part in my story! Just in case you all get confused, Nagini is ol Voldie's snake, remember? Thanks everyone who reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! Once again, I'm always open for suggestions on how to make my fics better, so if you guys(or gals) have anymore, just tell me.  
  
Disclaimer:*sarcastically* yah, I own the great HP.*just kidding!* JK owns HP, I own the plot./i  
***********************************  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione were into their 17th game of exploding snap, when their compartment door slid open. Malfoy walked in, flanked by Crabbe & Goyle as always. He gave them his best sneer." Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty Weasel & Mudblood back again. Didn't think you'd come back, after what happened last year, Potty."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes." This is getting really old Malfoy. How about you just leave us alone already? Your presence isn't exactly graceful or anything" he responded coolly, not looking up from their game. Malfoy seemed taken back at this statement, which he stood quietly for a few seconds." The Dark Lord will get you this time Potter, you just wait" he snapped, waiting for an outburst of some kind. Ron answered for Harry  
  
." Right, that's what he said the last, what was it? four or five times? I don't see Harry in a coffin at the moment, so do us all a favor and get out already" Malfoy, seemed even more taken by this, whirled around, slamming the door as he left. Hermione was staring at them both." That's the first time I've ever seen you two not get hot-headed over something that jerk's said. Ron, you especially!" she remarked bemusedly.   
  
Ron grinned sweetly." I've been working on the temper thing Hermione. Hey, we're almost there. time to put on our robes I guess." he said, looking out the window. The three of them put their Hogwarts robes over their clothes, and stepped out of the train.  
Harry looked around for his cousin, but didn't see him anywhere. They made their way into one of the horseless carriages, Neville got in a few seconds later." Hi guys. I lost Trevor again" he said miserably, looking around for his toad. Harry smiled. Does he ever NOT lose Trevor? Harry thought to himself.   
  
Neville snapped him out of his thoughts." I heard your cousin, Dudley or something, is here for magic training." he said interested that the cousin Harry always said he hated, was coming here. Harry nodded." Yeah, we found out he does have some magic in him, so he's coming here. He's gotten a lot nicer though.' Harry replied, thinking about his summer amusedly. The carriages stopped, & the four of them scrambled out, walking towards Hogwarts, witch loomed ahead of them. Harry sighed happily" Home again" he said to Ron cheerfully. Ron nodded fervently." Finally back! I wonder if I'll make the team this year?" he questioned to himself mostly, as they walked into the Great Hall, ducking Peeves who was throwing very chalky erasers at everyone.   
Harry & Ron snorted with laughter as they saw Fred & George, covered in white chalk. Both were yelling, threatening to experiment their new creations on the annoying poltergeist. They sat down at their table, finally looking at the first years, who had lined up. Ron was looking with a suffering face, at the empty dishes." The sorting better not take long, I'm hungry" he said. Hermione raised her eyebrow." You're always hungry" she replied. Harry watched, transfixed at the sorting hat, which Professor Mcgonagall had just pulled out.  
((A/N: I'm not going to do this is alphabetical order, im not in the mood))  
  
"Alrick, Mena!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Blair, Cody!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Creevey, Lisa!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry groaned loudly, his hands over his face, sinking into his chair. another Creevey?! Great, another person who liked to take pictures...  
  
"Johnson, Orion!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Sherist, Naomi!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Dursley, Dudley!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Minx, Letarra!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Fortuna, Joshua!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lay, Cormin!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Moss, Linda!  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
the last girl was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry thought she looked oddly familiar, though he couldn't place how. The blonde-headed girl sat down beside Hermione, and immediately began eating as soon as there was food. She looked at Harry curiously." You look familiar somehow, and I don't mean because you're famous or anything, serious." she remarked calmly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, & half the table stared at her. She looked around, amused." What? Surprised I just said that or something? Or is everyone supposed to hero-worship him all the time?" she said in a confident voice. The Table, after giving her some interested glances, went back to their own conversations.   
  
Harry grinned at her." Thanks. You look familiar too, for some reason. I didn't really catch your name when you were sorted. This is Ron Weasley, & Hermione Granger, my best friends" Harry said, nodding towards Ron & Hermione. The girl smiled." Hi Ron, Hermione. I'm Linda Moss. I've heard so much about Hogwarts from my mom. There was one boy from Slytherin she said her & her best friends really-" Linda suddenly looked towards the staff table and gave a gasp." Him! Right there, that greasy-looking teacher. WhatsHisFace, oh yeah, Severus Snape" she said, practically jumping out of her seat. Harry looked at Snape, then back.  
  
" Everyone probably hated Snape. I know he hated my dad and his best friends ever since he first met them, and still, he hates them. Hates me too, come to think about it. Stay clear of him, and don't get into much trouble, cause if he hates your mom, then he's bound to hate you too." said Harry matter-of-factly.   
  
The hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood up. He smiled, his eyes twinkling, though he seemed more alert than usual." Welcome back everyone, to another year at Hogwarts! First off, I would like to remind you all, that Voldemort has indeed risen. I repeat, we are as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. On a better note, I would like to welcome our DADA Professor, whom many of you had before. Professor Lupin!"  
  
Everyone suddenly noticed Professor Lupin, & cheered wildly for him, or at least, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, 7 Gryffindor did. The Slytherin table stayed silent, glaring at him with utter disgust. Lupin smiled at everyone jovially, waving hello to everyone. Snape was turning an interesting shade of red. Everyone could see their professor was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
" Also with us, is Professor Lupin's dog, Snuffles, who will be residing at Hogwarts, so don't be startled if he wanders through the halls at night." Dumbledore concluded his speech, by sitting down. Ron, Hermione, & Harry's eyes were locked onto the shaggy bear-like dog that sat by Lupin, He looked towards them, giving a doggy-grin, before lying down, closing his eyes. Harry turned back to his food, to find Linda, also staring at the dog, but went back to her own food plate. After the plates had been cleared, everyone went up to their common rooms.   
  
Harry left Ron & Hermione, instead heading towards Professor Lupin & Snuffles. He grinned at them, eyes shining." Meet me in Dumbledore's office at 11:30 tonight; the password is canary creams " he whispered into his ear. Harry nodded, before racing off towards the tower, giving the password.  
"Marauder ice"  
"Thank you dearie"  
  
Harry clambered into the common room, striding over to Ron & Hermione, who were talking with Linda. He sat down beside them. " So, Linda, you say your mom went here? What house was she in?" Hermione asked. Linda smiled, nodding her head." Yeah, she was in Gryffindor, said she had a group of best friends, one of them, I think her name was Raven Lupine, or something like that" Harry suddenly felt as if he remembered that name." Raven Lupin, you mean?" he asked Linda, who nodded, clapping her hands.  
  
" Yeah, that's it, Raven Lupin!" she exclaimed. They talked alittle until 11:00, which, Hermione & Linda could hardly keep their eyes open." That's it , I'm going upstairs. Linda, I'll show you where your dorm is" Hermione declared, going upstairs with Linda in tow. Harry watched them go before turning towards Ron." So what do you think of the new girl so far?" he asked him, giving him a grin. Ron snorted, but looked thoughtful." I was wondering. She said her mum knew someone named Raven Lupin. D'you think this Raven woman could be related to our Professor Lupin?"   
  
Ron mused, talking to both Harry & himself at the same time. Harry shrugged, grabbing his invisibility cloak from his back pocket." I dunno. I'll ask him though. I've got to go" Harry replied in a soft voice, & climbing out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry made his way towards Dumbledore's office, dodging Filch, Mrs. Norris, & Peeves on the way. Finally, he stopped before the stone gargoyle." canary creams" he whispered. The gargoyle sprang aside for him, and Harry made his way up the spiral staircase, knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Harry opened the door, slipping through, he shut the door, and grinned at Lupin, Dumbledore, & Sirius, who was still in dog form. Harry then saw another person, who he didn't like, ever since last year; Fudge. He stared at him, with a frown on his face.  
  
He looked at Lupin with a questioning gaze, then gave a curt nod of greeting towards the minister." Hello sir" he said shortly. Fudge, gave no indication that he had heard, or even seen Harry, and kept right on arguing with Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, just because the dementor's have left azk-"  
"Just because, Cornelius? You must see that Voldemort is recruiting anyone willing to help him! You're as blind as you were last year. The dementor's have left Azkaban, the prisoners there have escaped, and you're saying it's no big deal?" Dumbledore cut in abruptly.  
  
Harry suddenly felt cold.Ibthe dementor's have left Azkaban?!/I/b he thought to himself frantically, giving a wide-eyed glance towards Lupin & Snuffles, but sending a glare towards Fudge.  
  
"professor Dumbledore is right, Fudge!" Harry cut in, receiving a furious glare from Fudge.  
  
"Oh? And how do you know? Making up lies about the whole thing obviously, the dark lord hasn't-"  
  
"HE HAS RISEN BUT YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!" Harry found himself shouting angrily, hands clenched into fists, a sneer on his face. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder, while Sirius gave him a warning growl. Fudge had turned a scarlet color.  
  
"Fudge, I'm going to have to side with Harry fully on this matter. You don't want to believe that Voldemort is alive, but I assure you, he is." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Fudge, finding nothing else to say, strode out, slamming the door loudly. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head." I hope Hagrid will have better luck" he murmured, before looking at Harry, eyes twinkling merrily." Very determined to prove your point to Mr. Fdge,eh? He said, more of a statement than a question. Harry blushed, embarrassed. Mumbling something incomprehensible. Dumbledore chuckled." I'll leave you to talk, good night you three" Dumbledore walked into another room, closing the door behind him. Lupin sat himself on the desk. Sirius transformed back to himself, grinning wildly, giving Harry a tight hug." You doing ok?" he asked, looking at him up and down, giving an approving smile." You look healthy." He said, a relieved note in his tone of voice. Harry nodded." Yeah. You too, Sirius. Have you been able to catch…?" he trailed off.  
  
Lupin shook his head." Afraid not. But if we do find him, you'll be the first we, or Sirius here, gets besides Albus" he replied in a reassuring tone. Sirius nodded in agreement, settling himself comfortably on the floor. Harry, sat down next to him, before his earlier conversation with Ron came flooding back." Hey Remus? Do you have a sister, named Raven?" he asked, looking towards his professor, to find him looking shocked.  
  
Sirius stared at him with surprise." How'd you know about…Raven…" Remus asked faintly, a dazed look coming into his eyes. Harry tilted his head." There's this new Gryffindor first year named Linda Moss, and she said her mum knew someone named Raven Lupin" Harry explained. Remus nodded." Yes, she was my twin sister. In fact- Wait a minute, did you just say LINDA MOSS?" he said in disbelief, realization crossing his face. Harry nodded, confused. Sirius was staring open-mouthed at Remus." Moony- you don't think she- changed her name back to Moss, or- kept your name, and changed- Linda's-do you?" he said hoarsely.  
  
Remus shrugged helplessly." I don't know Padfoot. We need to find or contact her though. If I had known, I certainly wouldn't have left." He said sadly.  
  
Harry sighed loudly. Remus & Sirius seemed to notice he was there again." Sorry" they chorused. Harry nodded mutely." Who were you talking about?" he asked, wanting to find out why they were acting weird. Remus grinned." Well, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs weren't the only Marauders. They made the map, but there were three other Marauders, who went by Ice, Minx, & Nix. Also known as Natalie Moss, and Lily Potter.." Remus started." Here's how we all met…"   
  
Sirius finished. The two of them launched into the story of how they had all met. Once they finished, Harry sat transfixed on the two of them, grinning lopsidedly, eyes sparkling." WOW. Does Linda know?" he asked. Remus shook his head no." Not yet." He said softly. Sighing heavily, his head looking out the window at the lake. Sirius got up, putting a hand on his godson's shoulder." Get to bed kiddo. You have classes tomorrow. Divination first" Sirius said to him. Harry raised an eyebrow." Ok. But how do you know I have Divination first?" he asked. Sirius winked." I'm your godfather. It's my job to know these things" he said." C'mon, I'll come with you" he said, transforming into his grim-like dog form, accompanying Harry to the common room.  
  
"Marauder Ice"  
"Hmm… ok…"  
  
Harry tiptoed upstairs, throwing off his cloak & dressing into his pj's. He shuffled into bed, laying down, noticing Sirius still looking at him. He gazed at him." Isn't Remus going to want you back with him?" he said. Sirius rolled his brown eyes, jumping onto the bed with Harry, curling up next to him. Harry smiled, feeling secure & able to fall asleep without thinking of dreaming…  
  
"Wormtail, have you found Black ?"  
  
"Y-Yes master. He's at Hogwarts with Potter"  
  
"Good, good. I want you to spy on him. You're not to leave until I send Nagini to get you"  
  
"but, h-he'll recognize me-"  
  
"crucio!"  
  
screams fill the chamber once again.  
  
"Yes, m-master"  
  
"Oh, and Wormtail, do not fail me if you don't want to feel my wrath."  
  
"y-y-yes master!"  
  
Harry woke up with a startled cry, eyes wide, he looked at Sirius, who was awake, giving a concerned whine." Wormtail's coming to Hogwarts" he whispered. Sirius looked at him, a growl rising in his throat.  
  



	3. A Secret Revealed...

Sirius looked back & forth alertly, still growling. Harry looked at him, flopping back onto his pillow with a groan." Just what I need. A rat spying on me" he muttered tiredly.  
  
Don't worry; we'll catch him this time. I promise you. Just make sure not to talk about anything important, rat-face will most likely tell Voldemort  
a voice replied in his head. Harry gave a startled yelp, falling off his bed in a heap. He looked around wildly. Sirius was waging his tail, mouth in a doggy-grin, his eyes twinkling very much like Dumbledore's.  
Harry stared at him, eyebrow raised." Was that you Sirius?" he asked, peering closely at his animagi godfather.  
Yah, it's an animagi thing. Very useful, eh?   
  
Harry snorted." Yeah, if you want to scare the daylights out of someone." he said teasingly, getting back on his bed." We have to tell Dumbledore & Remus, or, well, someone!" he exclaimed in a whisper. Sirius nodded his head in agreement, though he settled himself back on the bed. Harry raised on eyebrow." Sirius, get up, we have to tell Dumbledore & Remus" he whispered. Sirius just gave a agitated growl.  
  
Tomorrow, I'll wake you up early he responded grumpily.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes frustrated, shaking him harder." Now though! Dumbledore said that if i ever had a dream to tell him right away!" Harry shot back urgently. Sirius didn't do anything except to look at him in a stern way.  
  
Tomorrow I said. Go to sleep, we both need it. He responded in a severe voice.  
  
Harry gave a frustrated groan." But Sirius, it's important" he said in a tired voice. It was clear Sirius wasn't moving, for he only responded.  
  
Tomorrow, and this is the end of this argument. Get your rest, you need it, you have these dreams too often.   
Harry stayed silent, turning on his side, and sighing in a defeated voice. He could always go once his godfather was asleep, after all.  
  
Dont.Even.Try It.  
  
So much for that idea...  
  
  
  
Ohhh Harryyyy.   
....  
Hey, Harry get up.   
....  
Hullooooooo  
....  
You better not plan to sleep all day. I'll goto drastic measures  
....  
still no answer? Hey Harry, there's a really cute girl sitting next to you.  
....  
darn, worked with James...  
....  
Harry Potter, wake up NOW  
"Just a minute Professor, I'll transfigure my toad later..."  
ok...i coulda swore i had that same dream...  
....  
HARRY JAMES POTTER GET UP NOW!  
"Wha...?"  
Finally. You wouldn't wake up. I tooooold you that you needed rest Sirius said in a chirpy singsong voice.  
"I get the point!" Harry said laughing, sitting up in bed, getting up & showered & dressed. He grabbed his cloak, stuffing it in his pocket, walking out of the common room, and letting Sirius lead him to Remus' office., which happened to be concealed behind a marble phoenix.  
"What's the password?"  
I think full moon   
"Full Moon"  
the phoenix moved to the side, allowing them entrance to the office. Remus smiled at them." Get any rest?" he asked cheerfully. They both nodded. Sirius transformed once the entrance closed."Yeah, we got pretty much a lot of rest. Well, anyways, Harry had a dream about our oh so favorite rat-man." Sirius said in fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked, turning towards him, and sitting down.  
  
"Well, Voldemort had asked Wormtail if he had found Sirius, and he said yes, he was at Hogwarts with me. Then, he told Wormtail to stay at Hogwarts & spy on me, but not to leave Hogwarts until Nagini, his pet snake, said he could leave. Wormtail told Voldemort that Sirius, or I would recognize him, and Voldemort put crucatiatus curse on him. I woke up then, and had a small mind argument with Sirius." Harry concluded, looking at Sirius with a eyebrow raised.   
  
Sirius snorted." You needed your rest, & so did I."  
  
Remus watched them, amused." Well then, we'll have to alert Dumbledore, plus be on alert ourselves for the rat. Tell Ron, Hermione, & anyone else that'll listen to you, or knows about Sirius." Remus ordered.  
  
Harry nodded." I better go, Ron & Hermione get up at this time. Bye Remus, Sirius. See you in DADA after breakfast." Harry called as the stone phoenix slid back in place.  
  
Harry made his way to the Gryffindor Tower, luckily dodging Filch & his horrid cat, but running into Peeves on his way there at least five times.  
  
" Password?" the Fat Lady squawked  
"dudleykins"  
"correct"  
  
The Fat Lady, having overheard Harry telling Ron all of his Aunt's pet names for his cousin, decided to change the password to one of them. Namely, Dudleykins.  
  
Harry climbed through the portrait hole ,to find Ron playing chess with Neville, who was amazingly holding up against Ron. Hermione, was once again talking to Linda once more.  
" I wonder where Harry is…"  
  
"Did you see that dog? That wasn't a dog" Linda's voice dropped down softly, only those right next to her could hear.  
  
"W-What do you mean, Linda?" Hermione asked nervously, her face slightly pale.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell a soul about this, except for Ron & Harry!" she said in a whisper.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"That dog is really Sirius Black. My mum knew him from her own school days here, ever since first-" she was cut off by Hermione gasping.  
  
Ron & Harry both reached her at the same time." Calm down Mione, calm down already! Linda, what did you say to her?!" snapped Ron angrily.  
  
Hermione calmed down finally, to say," S-She knows Snuffles is innocent!" Hermione whispered, shocked.  
  
Harry grinned widely, relieved." I thought Ron, Mione, Dumbledore, & Remus were the only ones that knew!" he exclaimed happily in a hushed voice.  
  
Linda nodded." My mum would want to know how he's doing, could I- see him? My mum said that he was one of the best people around, loyal, funny, everything. Bit of a temper, but cool all the same. That's a direct quote from my mum." Linda rambled on.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down" Ron whispered amusedly.  
" I guess we could go right now.." Harry said uncertainly, but pushed his uncertain thoughts away from his head, & led them to the Phoenix statue, said the password, and let them in.  
"Remus, we're going to have to find both of them, and soon!"  
  
" I'm not stupid you know. We'll find them, or they'll find us. Both of them always knew what we were up to"  
  
"Yeah, just like they knew about Pettigrew, eh Moony?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot. Jeez, we never really hung out with the rat."  
  
"True. We need to find them fir-"  
  
"NO. They'll come to us. Both are sensible, if not reckless. We'd get chewed out if they saw us come to them-"  
  
"Moony, I don't care. I haven't been chewed out by either of them in 14 years. I'll be in heaven if they chew me out."  
  
The four exchanged glances, both amused & confused. "Erm- Remus? Sirius?"  
Harry ventured nervously.  
  
"AUGH!-"  
"Ahh, Jeez, don't scare me like that Harry. Oh, Ron! Hermione! Great to see both of you again.- L-" Sirius' chatter died away as he saw Linda. "Hi" he managed to say, before lapsing into silence.  
  
Remus looked at him, as if asking him to continue his conversation.  
Linda frowned deeply." Hi. You're Sirius Black, right? My mum knew you, D'you remember Natalie Moss? Said she was good friends with you" Linda broke the silence.  
  
Sirius nodded faintly." Course I knew Natalie. Sensible, not that quiet, one hell of a prankster, not to mention lyer."  
  
Linda smirked "Yeah, that would be my mum alright."  
  
"Linda, is Nat doing alright? I mean, does she mention anyone else, besides Sirius?" Remus asked softly, staring at the first-year intently.  
  
"Yeah, mentioned some people by the names of Padfoot & Moony. That, would be you two, as I just heard, & Prongs, Nix, & Ice" Linda responded nervously, shifting from foot to foot. "Oh, and some other guy by the name of Worm ,or something"  
  
Remus sneered, Sirius seemed to darken. "Wormtail" They both seemed to spit out the word as if it was poisonous.  
The four students shivered at this reaction.  
"AH MAN, We got to go eat! Breakfast is starting soon!" Ron hissed, grabbing Harry's collar, & Hermoine's collar. Hermione, grabbed Linda's arm. They all ran off towards the Great Hall.  
  
Remus stared after the four of them, Linda imprinted in his mind." So much like Nat…" he thought sadly.  
  
Harry fell into a chair, glaring at Ron silently.  
"I would be so much happier if you warn me next time you do that" he snapped. Ron, ignored him, more concentrated on his food than anything else. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oy, Harry, practice tomorrow! Tryouts too. Than, about a week after that, we have our first match, against Slytherin." Fred reminded the seeker, but to his annoyance, Harry was staring off into space.  
Harry looked at the wall, not touching his food. He wondered why his professor & godfather had acted so weird when Linda was there. He let the thought drift when a piece of bacon flew down his shirt.  
"H-HEY! FRED, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" he had difficulty not raising his voice, and trying to get a piece of bacon out of his shirt. Finally getting it out, he gave a death glare towards his fellow Gryffindor, throwing it at him.  
  
The table sniggered as Fred ducked the bacon, giving a deep bow, then winking at Harry." Quidditch practice & tryouts tomorrow, first game in a week" he called as he strode of George laughing beside him.  
  
Harry sighed. It was impossible to be left alone in peace to think…  
Harry got to his feet, wanting to get to DADA early." I'll see you in class" he muttered to Ron, before grabbing his things & striding out. He made his way to the class, but stopped when he was a few feet away. Two figures, dressed in robes that hid their eyes & covered their bodies, were slinking towards the DADA classroom. Harry frowned. As they slipped into the classroom, Harry tiptoed to the door, leaning his ear against it to hear what they were saying. He could here muffled voice, but stopped, wide-eyed at what he just heard, giving a gasp, he stood up, opening the door & bursting in, giving slight glares towards Remus & Sirius, frowning at the two figures who looked at him.  
  
Sirius was helping Remus set up his new dark creatures, when he sensed someone watching them. He turned around, horrified, but suddenly felt confused. Two figures, were standing there. One, in robes that went from dark dark blue, to a light blue. The hood was over the person's eyes. The second, had on robes in the same fashion & color design, only they went form dark red to light red. Remus had turned around by then, his wand out, pointing it at the two robed people.  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" Sirius snarled in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"Padfoot, you don't remember me? Moony, you neither? I'm ashamed" said the blue robed figure in a female voice which sound highly amused. The woman drew back her hood slowly, head bowed, then looked at Sirius & Remus, smiling. "I told you Ice would be back" she said softly.  
  
Sirius' mouth dropped open, Remus just stared, wide-eyed. "Raven!" he choked out, before his head slowly turned towards the figure beside her.  
  
"Oh Remy, don't act so surprised. You knew we'd come looking for you both sooner or later" said the second, her voice also a woman's. She threw back her hood, winking at Remus. " Nat at your service" she said cheerfully, before jumping into Remus' outstretched arms, giving him a kiss.  
  
Raven was laughing at Sirius. "Stop standing there like I just caught you hexing the Minister, and get over here you dork!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
Sirius gave him his best charming grin, before lunging at her in an embrace." I tooooold Moony we shouldn't go looking for you-"  
  
Remus cut in" You mean I told you. You just hate admitting that you're wrong!" he said, kicking at his friend playfully.  
  
The four of them embraced tightly. When they broke apart, they began talking animatedly.  
  
" So Remus, I guess you were very surprised to find Linda at Hogwarts this year, huh? I told you I would send her no matter what." Natalie said, smiling at him.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." He said grumpily." Shocked the hell out of me"  
  
Sirius snorted. " yeah, we both sat there like idiots when Linda came in behind Harry, Ron, & Hermione that day."   
  
Raven sniggered at her two fellow Marauders who were looking at each other adoringly." Aww, aren't they so cute together!"  
  
Both blushed, slapping Raven over the head. Sirius continued though.  
  
"They have the same looks on their faces when we caught them making out in the fifth floor broom closet-"  
Remus slapped Sirius upside the head with his textbook, blushing scarlet." Look who's talking! What about the time Emily Hooch found you& Raven making out in Professor Mcgonagall's classroom? You got what, a week's detention for that?"  
  
Sirius grinned slyly." Yah. She put us together though, so it wasn't bad at all. So Remy, Nat, I know you're both happy to be in the husband & wife mode again, huh?  
  
Nat nodded, putting her arms around Remus' waist." For you two also! Sirius, Raven, I remember in 5th year, you both were flirting & showing off for each other endlessly…"  
  
Raven was cut short when the door flung open, and a boy entered. Raven & Nat gasped. Harry gave glares towards Sirius & Remus, frowns towards Raven & Natalie.  
  
"What's going on? Remus, Sirius, both of you are married?! I never knew that…" He remarked in a angry, yet curious voice. He flung his bag in a chair up front, sitting on his desk, giving a searching look towards Raven & Natalie.  
" I'm guessing you two are Raven & Natalie." He said.  
  
All four nodded." Harry, sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but Linda is-"  
  
"Linda's my- daughter.." Remus said quietly, a small grin on his face.  
Harry nodded." I guessed that by the way you were talking. Linda looks like you-um-"  
"Call me Nat. I'm rarely ever called Natalie"  
"k, Nat You knew my dad & mum too? What were they-"  
  
"OY, Harry, you should've waited for me! Mione wouldn't stop annoying us with boring Prefect duties. UGH- Uh, Am I interrupting something here? HEY! The blonde-haired woman looks exactly like Linda" Ron had walked in, setting his bag next to Harry's, but stopped short when he realized that they were talking.  
  
"Nat, raven, this is one of my best friends, Ron Weasley"  
"Hi Ron. Call me Nat"  
"I'm Raven, Remus' twin sister, and Padfoot's wife. Nat is Remus' wife, and yah, Linda's mum"  
  
Ron nodded, giving a sly grin at Sirius." Never told us you had a wife Snuffles!"  
  
Sirius groaned loudly. I'm never going to hear the end of this.." he muttered. The many footsteps of the fifth year Slytherin & Gryffindor class arriving forced Sirius to transform. He settled himself on the floor, giving grins towards the Gryffindors. Raven, had transformed into a crow, perching herself on a shadowy ledge in the top cornor of the room.  
  
Nat, was on the floor by Remus, she had transfigured herself into a Golden Retriever, since her animagi form was too large. Remus smiled.  
"Welcome back everyone. I'll e teaching you about more dark creatures. This is Snuffles, the black bear-sized dog over here. And this golden one here is…Sunshine."  
  
Nat gave Remus a withering glance, kicking his shoe with her back paw.  
  
Remus gave a small smirk, and a not noticed wink towards Ron, Hermione, & Harry.  
  
"Let's begin class then."  
  
A/N: OK OK OK, sorry if the Nat/Linda/Remus thing was too easy to guess at, but hey, im not perfect. J So, D'you like it? I hope it's good. Raven & Natalie, are from my own marauder stories, which I'll post once I'm done with all of them. You'll learn why Remus left Nat only in my marauder story. Hey, please tell me if it's easier to read my story! ANYONE THAT KNOWS HWO TO DO THE BOLD, ITALIC, OR BOLD IATLIC, UNDERLINE STUFF WHILE USING NOTEPAD OR WORD PAD, E-MAIL, OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW ON HOW TO DO IT! I really want to know, so I can make it look better! J  



	4. Trial Of Sirius Black

  
Everyone was silent during this. Two people entered, looking happily at Remus. Remus, Sirius, Nat, & Raven noticed them. Sirius gasped." Holy Merlin... Mira? Lestran?" he embraced his sister & best friends's brother.  
  
Mira, spoke to the crowd." I'm Mira Black, Sirius' second oldest sister, Lestran Potter's wife. I have known all of them my whole life. None of them, would betray each other."  
  
"I'm Lestran potter, James' second eldest brother. I know you would all expect me to try & kill Sirius myself. I won't. He never betrayed my brother. I've known him ever since he was born. I've lived with him most of my life. He would never kill anyone, unless someone killed someone he knew."  
  
Harry stared at the two. He was dumbfounded. How could HE, havea uncle AND aunt, other than his mother's sister? How come he never saw them? No one ever mentioned them? Harry looked at Sirius, hurt showing on his face. He jumped when he felt Lestran's hand on his shoulder. He sat beside him.  
  
"He couldn't tell you. If somehting were to happen to Sirius, or your muggle family, then we were to take care of you, but you couldn't know about us unless that happened. I'm Sorry Harry." he whispered this all in Harry's ear. Harry slumped in his seat, sliding closer to his father's brother.  
  
Fudge waited impatintly for everyone to calm down. Alot of people were suprised to find the two even show up.  
  
Fudge cleared his throat loudly." Does anyone hae any proof that Pettigrew, not Black, was the Potter's secret keeper?" he nervously ignored the venomous glare he recieved from Harry, Ron, & Hermione.  
  
"We can."  
Everyone turned their heads to look at the doorway. Raven & Nat stood by Sirius & Remus now, looking at the doorway through narrowed eyes.  
  
A tall figure stepped out from the shadows. His clothes were torn, one sleeve of his shirt missing. Cuts adorned his arms. His blue eyes shined with a fierce intensity.  
  
Another figure came from the shadows. She was shorter than the man. Her skin-jumper clung to her like second-skin. it was torn around her waist. Her green eyes flashed angrily around at the guards & those who were sneering at Sirius. her green eyes locked onto the minister. she gave a sneer.  
  
Harry fell against Ron held him upright. Lestran had stood up, staring at the two figures. The figure turned towards the four Marauders. blue & emerald green eyes met black, coppery yellow,grey, & hazel.  
  
Raven had screamed, trembling slighty. Natalie was white-faced, clutching Mira. Remus & Sirius stood, shocked & unbelieving. Sirius took a shuddering breath."oh god..."  
  
"Padfoot, how're you doing old friend?"  
"the lot of you still getting in trouble?"  
  
Lily & James Potter stood before their friends, smiling, oblivious to anyone else in the room.  
  
A/N-  
so?u all like it? hate it? luv it? want it to go buh bye? pleaze review!!!! i hope u all like it, and i'm hoping the stupid HTML workz. 


End file.
